Cutie Honey (2004 film)
| runtime = 94 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = | amg_id = | imdb_id = }} is a 2004 tokusatsu film adaptation, produced by Gainax, of the 1970s manga and anime series ''Cutie Honey. The film stars popular Japanese model Eriko Sato as the hyperactive Honey. Directed by Hideaki Anno, the film loosely retells the classic story of Cutie Honey's battle to defend humanity and avenge her father against Panther Claw. In this version, Honey's powers come from the Imaginary Induction System. Called I-system for short, the name is a pun on the word . Villains Honey faces include Sister Jill, Gold Claw, Cobalt Claw, Scarlet Claw and Black Claw. The film also features a cameo by creator Go Nagai. The film was released in IMAX venues in the United States by Cinergi Pictures on December 20, 2006 before being released on VHS and DVD on April 17, 2007 by Cinergi Home Video (and therefore exclusively distributed by Walt Disney Pictures) and Bandai Entertainment. The IMAX release served as an appetizer for the retro '70s-style take on the metaseries. Villains Gold Claw Gold claw is the first to battle Cutie Honey. She almost wins but was defeated by the Honey Boomerang while trying to escape the sea bunker she and Honey were battling on. Gold Claw was not killed but later in the movie Sister Jill removes her thinking of her as weak. Gold Claw's left arm has 3 blades to slash and her right has barrels wrapped around her wrist so she is able to shoot Gold Missiles. The long blade on the top of her head may be used to grab and throw her enemies and to fly using it like a helicopter propeller. Cobalt Claw Cobalt Claw is second in line to fight Cutie Honey. First she stole the body of Honey's boss, then she chases Honey and Nat-Chan into an elevator where she ditches the skin and reveals herself as Cobalt Claw. Cobalt would've been able to win but lost due to the I-System reacting to Honey's feelings of vengeance. Ultimately Cobalt Claw was melted. Cobalt Claw usually steals skin to get close to her victim, then she attacks with her 4 long braids, usually by tripping or gagging. If her braids are destroyed Cobalt Claw uses her contortionist body to unzip extra pockets in her suit that carry extra arms. Scarlet Claw As you would predict Scarlet Claw is third to fight Honey. Honey and Scarlet fight high up in the sky above the city. Scarlet was obivously powerful, bringing with her an aura that made the world around her into a shade of red. During the fight Scarlet Claw ends up leaving a large hole in several Buildings including the Office Building where Honey works. Scarlet Claw is defeated when Honey deflects her force beam back at her and, fleeing, she is destroyed by Black Claw. Black Claw The final Claw to face Honey is the seemingly androgynous Black Claw. Black Claw is duochromatic (Black and White) and fights with a spinning sword attack and a hidden microphone. During the fight Panther Claw's minions played classical Music and accompanied Black Claw as (s)he sang. Black Claw was defeated when Honey used a point blank Honey Boomerang. Reception A Variety review called Cutie Honey "an embarrassment of kitsches" with "camp pleasures and candy-coated, comic-book giddiness" that has "more humor and a lot less perversion" than the original manga, and praised Sato as "a highly marketable plus as the sexy superhero who shouts 'Honey, flash!'", but said its CGI and matte effects were "crude by H'wood standards". However, some critics saw it as an appetizer for the then-upcoming Cutey Honey 1. References Film Category:2004 films Category:Films based on comics Category:Japanese films Category:Tokusatsu films